Byakuya Kuchiki-Matchmaker!
by vibha.lawliet
Summary: When Rukia starts looking for a boyfriend, Byakuya starts getting protective. With the help of Gin, Byakuya is looking for suitable men for Rukia.
1. Chapter 1: Solution to Boredom

Byakuya Kuchiki: Matchmaker?

Diclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any characters.

A/N: I originally wasn't planning on writing parts of this from Gin's POV, but after reading a fanfiction called 'Gin's Notebook' I felt like I some how had to incorporate Gin in this story. I plan for this to turn out hilariously chaotic. I'm so sorry if the characters are kinda OOC. This is going to be an Ichiruki fanfiction, even though they might not be the main characters. And no, this is not ByakuyaxGin-AU, *spoiler* if Gin didn't join Aizen...and die. :'(

Enjoy,

*Legend: (G:) - Gin's POV

(B:) - Byakuya's POV

(N:) - Narrater. (I may switch to this)

(R:) - Rukia's POV

(I:) - Ichigo's POV

Chapter 1: Solution to Boredom

**G:**

I sat at my desk and stared at my paper work it was the equivalent to staring at a wall to me. I had been doing this for an hour or so. Taicho, I admire your dedication to not touch your paper work, but don't you think at least to ease your boredo-" I looked up at him. "Izuru, I'm going out to find something to do." I interupted. I dumped my load of paper work on his desk. "Bye, bye." I waved a hand nonchalantly behind me as I walked out.

What a boring day, I thought to myself as I watched the sunset. I caught sight of lieutenant Abarai and lieutenant Kuchiki chatting. Being the type of person I am, I decided to evesdrop. "I've been really bored lately, I have nothing to do." Rukia complained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I used to feel that way, up until last month."

"And what may I ask, changed that?" I heard Rukia giggle.

He blushed, " I, um... Started dating this girl..."

Rukia's mouth made an 'O' shape, as she gasped.

"And you didn't tell me?!" She hit him, but unintentionaly hard. So hard that he fell of the ledge that they were sitting on. He landed with a thump.

He yelled at Rukia 8 feet up, "Maybe if you had a boyfriend you wouldn't be so angry all the time!"

She snickered as Renji climbed back up. "So who is this unlucky girl?"

Renji shot her a glare, but his face softened as he started to think about his girlfriend. "Well, she's this gorgeous girl..."

"SPIT IT OUT, ASSHOLE!"

"CALM DOWN MIDGET! IT'S ORIHIME!"

"...**She's **going out with **you**?" Rukia looked befuddled.

"Yeah, gotta problem?"

"But she's so pretty..."

"YOU TRYNA SAY SOMETHIN'?!"

"Just take good care of her, she one of my good friends. Don't take advantage of her."

"I won't, I love her."

"That's...so sweet..."

"Thanks..."

"Renji?"

"Yeah."

"Does 'love' really make you that happy?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Renji smiled.

"Maybe I'll go out on my own persuit of happiness."

I left, because it sounded like things were gonna get mushy. But, I heard something interesting... It seems Rukia is going to start boyfriend hunting.

I walked though the 6th squad barracks, stood outside the captain's office and knocked the door without even waiting for a response I opened the door. "Kuchiki taichou!" I smiled at him. He raised his head from his papers, "What are you doing here?" I wonder why he always scowls at me...I glanced down at his finished work, he had no reason to stay in his office anymore. I thought I should take advantage of this. "Isn't that kinda mean taicho? Say, how about we go out and have a man to man talk over dinner and a drinks, besides, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." He narrowed his eyes. "Who's paying?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Who else? I will"

"...fine. Just let me wrap up here."

"Great." I grinned.

**(B:)**

Another night out with Gin...I actually find it quite irritating that we spend so much time together. Even though I hate him, and I make it quite obvious, he doesn't seem to mind. Sometimes he comes to me for advice, we have this strange friendship. We both have this underline respect for eachother. Of course, this, I would never admit out loud. We were probably just going because he needs advice for one of his problems. He's such a moron.

"Can we have a private room for two?"

"Yes, taicho, right this way."

The waitress led us to a room with a table in the middle.

"Take a seat your orders will be here soon."

We seated ourselves at either end of the table.

"So what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

I was expecting to hear one of his standard replies. Like, 'Kenpachi want to have a battle to the death with me!' Or, 'I took one of Mayrui's pills, just to see why he wouldn't let me, and now I don't think I can go to the bathroom anymore."

But to my surprise, I heard something different.

"Au contraire, this is about you."

I raised my eyebrow, "About me?"

"Yes, it seems that Rukia is going to start looking for a boyfriend." Gin looked at me expecting me to freak out.

"And where did you hear this absurd information?"

"I over heard Rukia, and lieutenant Abarai talking, in fact she said it herself."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"What benifit would I get from lying about this?"

I gave him a skeptical look.

"Okay fine, it would be hilarious, but wouldn't it be more hilarious if it were true?"

"I better go tell her that the only men she will date are the ones I pick out for her."

I started to get up, but Gin stopped me, "Are you sure you want to do that? Rukia is old enough to take care of her self."

"That doesn't matter, I have to approve of the man she decides to have a realtionship with."

**(G:)**

Byakuya gave me a sort of pleading look that was scary in it's own way.

I could see the protectivenes he had towards Rukia oozing out of his cracked stoic mask.

Oh, this was gonna be good.

A/N: I think everyone can see where I'm going with this :D if you can't, I'm sorry for being a bad writer :'( thanks for reading, c: review!


	2. Chapter 2: Chaos

A/N: Oh my godness! I never though this many people would read my story! On my first fanfiction too! Thank you everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing! I truly appreciate it.

SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei - Thank you, and yes, it is going to be IchiRuki, but I don't want to rush into it, so there will be other stuff going on too. Also, PM me if you have any suggestions. :)

Moneymaniac3 - Thank you, that means a lot. :3

Falconrukichi - Thank you, and I only paired Renji and Orihime up, because I had no one else to pair him up with, :p I also DID NOT want to create an OC... Becuase I hate OCs. But I don't actually think they'll make a bad couple. Let's see how it plays out!

Chapter 2 - Chaos:

**(B:)**

The next afternoon, Gin and I met up for lunch. This time I invited him. We just sat inside my empty baracks office. "Well..."

"You look cheery today."

"Gin, I'd like for you to serious about this."

"...I'll be serious now."

"This is important."

"Yes, yes. You called me in, the professional, to help you, the amateur."

"Amateur? At what?" How dare he call me an amateur!

"At matchmaking, obviously."

"Matchmaking? Is that what you call what we are doing?"

"That's probably what everybody calls it..."

"First thing I think we should do is find out about Rukia's taste in men, we'll narrow it down from there."

**(G:)**

Byakuya looked at me expetantly for about two minutes. I didn't say or do anything just to see what he would do.

Then he raised his eyebrows pressuring me to say something.

"Byakuya, do you expect **me** to know Rukia's taste in men?..." He couldn't be serious.

"No. I just thought you might have a hunch."

"Well I don't. But I might have a hunch on how we can hunt for a man for her."

"Go on..."

Of course I wasn't just doing this just to help him...I wanted my own fun.

**(N:)**

"What in the world are we doing?" Byakuya sighed.

Gin removed his camoflauge from his face so Byakuya could see and hear him clearly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Gin, if it was obvious I wouldn't be asking."

"We're spying. If you didn't already know, I'm an expert."

"Unfortunately, I already knew that. And I really I don't think that's something you brag about." Byakuya sighed at Gin's stupidity and lack of seriousness.

"But I still don't understand this idea of yours." Byakuya continued.

"Only great minds would understand, I don't know if you would be able to comprehend the intelligence in my plan."

"...Senbonzakura Kageyo-"

"NONONONONO! I'm sorry! I was only joking!" Gin whisper-yelled, so Rukia wouldn't hear him, sheilding himself with his arms.

"Oh...it wasn't a very good joke. Very distasteful."

Gin sighed. "Do you want to hear my plan or not?"

"Of course I do. And quickly too, I think Rukia's about to leave her baracks."

"Well, I was thinking we could pull the classical 'Damsel in Distress' act."

"I see a flaw. I don't think anyone would come save us for two different reasons. First of all, we're not damsels. Second, we don't need 'saving'. We're captains."

"No, you idiot. Rukia is going to be the damsel in distress."

"What did you just call me?" Byakuya began unsheathing his sword.

"I said intelligent!" Gin protested.

""No, you intellige-?""

"Like I ways saying, Rukia is going to be playing the role of the damsel in distress."

Byakuya started opening his mouth to speak, but Gin cut him off, and continued talking. "I know what you're gonna say, 'Oh, what if Rukia doesn't agree? Or even if she does agree, she's not a good actress.' But that's where we come in."

"Wait, what do you mean distress? Is it going to be dangero-?!"

Before he could even finish asking his question, Rukia had already left the barracks, and was walk right by the bush they were hiding in, Gin had unsheathed his sword, and it was expanding and retracting (A/N: that sounds really weird, but I had no idea how else to explain Gin's zanpakto in action :s) all around Rukia, not one shot actually hitting her of course.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Byakuya almost shot up out of the bush they were in. But Gin stopped him with his free hand.

"Don't worry, I won't actually hit her. If I wanted to I already would have. But whatever guy comes to save her has got to be half decent, personality wise."

Byakuya blinked, "That it the stupidest and riskiest logic I have ever heard."

Rukia of course had been trying to defend her self this whole time. Her sword was out and she was blocking everys shot, even though none of them were aimed at her. "What the hell is going on?!" She yelled.

"Look, she doing just fine." Gin's permenant smile widened.

Byakuya was about to flash step over to help her, but someone else beat him to it.

**(I:) **(finally! :D)

It's been a while since I came to visit everyone. I wonder how the midget and Renji are doing. I saw Renji a couple weeks ago because he came to the world of the living on an assignment, but I haven't seen Rukia in a while...I kind of missed her. Wait, what the hell am I thinking? I'm just eager to see her. Wait...that's not much better. We are just friends, and I have just missed my FRIEND, and I am eager to see me FRIEND. There that's better.

"What the hell is going on!?"

That voice sounded way to familiar.

It sounded like...a midget.

Sounds like she's in trouble, sigh, better go save her.

I turned at the corner to find Rukia fending of zanpakto attacks. At this rate it looks like she's gonna get hit! So I flash stepped in and saved her. I carried her bridal style back to her baracks.

"Hey Rukia." I smiled at her.

She raised her head to look at me. She was blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked me.

"I'm blushing? But you're blushing too!"

"I'm only blushing because you're blushing! Baka!"

"For such a small person, you are filled with so much anger!"

Nice to see you again Rukia.

**(B:)**

I grabbed Gin and shunpo'ed at the same pace as the mystery person who saved my younger sister. We followed them all the way back to the 13th squad baracks. As soon as they stopped I immediately recognized the person with Rukia.

Orange hair.

Giagantic sword.

Sigh.

It was Kurosaki Ichigo.

He put her down, and he said something, and she raised her head.

Gin and I were not close enough to clearly hear what was being said. But we were close enough to know they were speaking and to see everything.

Rukia was blushing. Why was she blushing. Certainly not because Ichigo saved her. Rukia said something, then Ichigo seemed to have been taken by surprise by something she said. Then he yelled something back, Rukia became flustered and started yelling at him. So they were arguing. I facepalmed. It was going to take a while to find someone for Rukia.


	3. Chapter 3: Call me Senpai

SayoShihoinXKohAyamerei: Thanks! I try ;)

Chapter 3: Call me Senpai

**(I:)**

Just as I was thinking about how I've missed Rukia, I sensed a very familliar and powerful spiritual pressure... Wait, I think there was two of them. I'm pretty sure one of them was Byakuya, but I wasn't sure about the other one. It was also familliar, but I couldn't pinpoint who it was. I've never been good at that kind of stuff.

"Rukia, can you sense your brother's spiritual pressure?"

"Come to think of it I can... I think it's coming from over there," she pointed toward some bushes and trees.

**(B:)**

Wait. Why are they pointing over here?!

They began to walk toward where we were hiding.

"Gin. We're leaving."

"Wait up!"

We snuck away just in time.

**(I:) **

Rukia slashed the bush in half.

"Guess no one's here."

"I guess there isn't." That reminded me why I came to the Soul Society.

"Rukia, I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."

"What is it?"

"Well..." I looked at the ground.

"I was wondering..." I could feel the heat rise to my face as I spoke.

"If maybe..." I can't believe I was about to ask her this. What if she says no?

"You would..." What if she laughs in my face? She'll probably do that anyways. By now I could I could visibly see her shaking from anger. I should probably get to the point.

"...Teach me kido."

**(R:)**

Was he serious...?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Really?!"

"Um...yeah. I was hoping you could teach me because you seem reasonably good at it."

"Reasonably? I was one of the best in my year!" I gloated.

"Will you teach me or not?" He started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure. On one condition."

"What?" He tensed up a little.

"You'll have to do whatever I ask you."

"So, like a favor?" He seemed to relax.

"Baisically. But no restrictions."

"Fine. When can we get started?"

"Sunrise tomorrow morning."

He gawked at me. I almost burst out laughing.

"Seriously?!"

"Of course."

"Where?"

"Hmm...Sogyoku hill."

"See you there then."

He turned to leave. I had another idea.

"Wait one more thing!"

"Arggghhh. What?!" He whipped around.

"You have to call me senpai." I grinned.

He stared at me. "You cannot be friggin' serious."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"...See you there..._ Senpai._"

Tomorrow was gonna be a good day...

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I'm also sorry I'm so late! D: The reason it's so short in because I plan to write 3 chapters and put them all up today. 3 as an apology for being late. Actually because I had 3 genius ideas, that had to be 3 different chapters. Take it however you want. :)

Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4: IchiRuki steaming up?

A/N: It's like 11pm, and I have school tomorrow. But I promised 3 chapters...2 more to go! (Credit for kido information goes to Bleach wikia.)

Chapter 4:

**(R:)**

"Kido falls into two categories. Hado for direct attacks, and Bakudo for battle

support."

"Got it."

"Kido spells are trigged by incantations, it is more effective with an incantation. But if you're really skilled you're kido can be power full with out one. Nonetheless, it will always be more powerfull with an incantation. Following me?"

"Yep. So far."

"The bigger the number, the more powerful, but also harder to learn and use. Regardless of it being Hado or Bakudo."

"Okay."

"'Okay' what?

"Sigh. Okay _senpai."_

I smiled.

"To release the energy, you have to focus the spiritual pressure into you're hands. Concentration is key."

Ichigo looked a bit confused. He'd probably learn if he tried it himself. He's always been that way.

"Do you want to try a basic Bakudo spell?"

"I'm not sure...can you show me first?"

"Okay...hmmm BAKUDO #4: HAINAWA!"

A yellow energy rope entagled around his arms.

"To undo kido, you just use will power."

"Got it. I think I'll try it now."

"BAKUDO #4: HAINAWA!"

A yellow energy appeared from his hands, and trapped my hands.

"Very good. You seem to be a natural at this, I think I'll teach you a midlevel Bakudo."

**(G:)**

Byakuya sat in the tree with binoculars.

"What are they doing now?" He mused.

I'd never seen him like this before.

"The same thing they've been doin' for the past 3 hours!"

"I just need to make sure nothing's going on. I cannot afford to have Rukia ending up with him."

Just as Byakuya finished saying that Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hands, "No, you're doing it all wrong! It's like this."

We heard her say. I could see him blushing all the way from here.

**(I:)**

Rukia's hands are so small and feminine...not to mention elegant. Wait, what the hell?!

**(G:)**

I turned slowly to look at Byakuya. I could practically see steam coming out of his nose and ears. This was so entertaining, I could cry.

Just when I was beginning to have fun, he handed me the binoculars and said, "Hold these. Hado #33: SOKATSUI!"

Ichigo dodged it just in time.

"Where did that come from?! Show yourself!"

"Who was that?" Rukia asked.

"Dunno, but whoever it is I'll find them."

"Guess it's time for us to leave, Gin."

"I wanna stay!" I whined.

Too bad Byakuya grabbed me and violently pulled me out of the tree, and left.

We ended up some where near the 7th baracks.

"They cannot end up together."

"You're looking at me like I'm supposed to do something about it! Besides I don't see a problem, in fact he might be one the most suitable men for her. He's smart, wait no he's not. He's handsome, not as handsome as me though. He's strong, and he'll protect her."

He still looked at me like I said the wrong thing.

I wonder what his problem was.

A/N: Thanks for reading! I feel like this chapter was boring. It was pretty short too. I'll try to make the next one really good! it'll up tomorrow.

Once again, I love you all!


	5. Chapter 5: Snowflakes

A/N: Most of you done read authoe notes, but this one's worth reading! I'm re-reading a Bleach fanfic called "Games" by Secret Starr. (I NEVER re-read fanfics, so if I'm re-reading it, it has to be good.) It is one of the best fanfics I've ever read on this site. It makes me laugh and cry at the same time, and it's not even complete. It's AU and IchiRuki. It's really worth checking out. Summary: "He was the type of guy who would make girls fall without the intention of catching them, until he met her, the type of girl who knew how to play the same games...better." Arggghhhhhh, it's just so good! Onward with the chappy;

Chapter 5: Snowflakes

Winter was approaching fast. It was early December, and the Seireitei had already gotten it's first snow fall for the season. Christmas decorations started going up, cards began to get sent out, Christmas shopping started, (Rangiku's favorite sport). All was merry. Except the captain of squad 6.

**(B:)**

Rukia had always seemed to be close to Kurosaki Ichigo. They've always been good friends, but it seems their "friendship" is evolving into something else. I don't think I can let that go any further... I'll set her up with someone suitable for her.

"Gin, in your opinion, who is smart, disiplined, strong, caring, reliable and honest? Other than me of course."

"No one." He said not looking up from his book.

"Really, not a single person?" I shouldn't even be surprised. Of course I'm the only one with those characteristics.

"Well maybe the lieutenant of squad 9."

"Really?... I'll have to test him to see if he's worthy."

Later that day I sat in my captains office thinking.

Is the lieutenant of squad 9 up to Rukia's standards? What are Rukia's standards? Maybe I should go ask her. No, if I asked her she'd know I was meddling. No, I wouldn't call it meddling, it's more like guiding. I want her to think she picked out her own man, for the sake of her pride. Maybe I'll go talk to Hisagi?

How would I say it? "You should date Rukia." No... That sounds too desperate. Not to mention way too straight forward.

This was so frustrating, I was beginning to get a headache. As I picked up my cup of tea to drink from it, I noticed a piece of paper underneath the cup.

It read:

_Oi,_

_I already did you the favor of talking to Hisagi. Meet up with him whenever you're free to schedule a date for him and Rukia. (If you don't know what a date is, it's when two people who are in/trying to/going to be in a relationship go out and do something fun. Not like you would know what the word fun means. I'll let you use a dictionary for that one.)_

I clenched my fists, I knew it was from that idiot Gin, nobody else would speak so disrespectfuly to me.

I might as well go talk to Hisagi since Gin did most of the work for me.

**(R:)**

I was still amazed at how in just a matter a week, Ichigo learned kido, and almost mastered it! Where it took me 5 years just to learn! He even memorized the incantations! I shouldn't be that surprised, if I recall, he learned bankai in three days, whereas it took Nii-sama nearly a decade. That orange haired bastard really is remarkable...

Well, the work load's lightened, and everyone seems cheery and jolly, since I have nothing else to do, I might as well try 'dating'.

Hmm... Well, I don't think I'm supposed to just pick guys at random, I think I should narrow it down with common interests. Isn't that what people do?

Agghh, I don't think I can do this alone. I think I'll have to find someone to help me... But who?

**(R:) (Renji)**

"Renji, I need you to go over to the 9th squad."

"But taicho, I was just about to leave!" I groaned.

"And go where?"

"Um...to see my...girlfriend..."

"Girlfriend? Hm, and what were you planning to do tonight?" Was he implying...?

"Taicho! You make it sound dirty! We were just going to see a movie." My face was almost as bright as my hair.

Taicho's eyes widened.

"I had no such vulgar idea in my head. And who is this girlfriend of yours?"

Why was he being nosy all of a sudden? He had never given a rat's ass about anything that I did, let alone who I hung out with.

"Uh...it's Orihime..."

"Huh, so guys like you go for girls like her..."

My face got bright red again.

"So how did you and Orihime get into this 'relationship'?"

This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Um, I've always liked her and she confessed to me a couple months ago that she had feelings for me as well."

"Hm. And how did that make you feel?"

What was he now? A therapist?!

"Happy!" I said with a little bit too much irritation.

"Well, I'll let you go for the day if you bring me Hisagi."

"Why?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Hmph, fine." I said and shunpo'ed away.

**(B:)**

Just as I was finishing my report, I heard a knock on my door.

"It's open. Let yourself in."

A black haired shinigami peeked inside, then entered my office.

"Hi, you called for me, Sir?"

"Ah, yes. Sit down." I motioned my hand to the seat in front of my desk.

"I assume Gin has already spoken to you?" I asked.

"Um, kind of."

Better get straight to the point then.

"So... When are you free?"

"...Um, free for what?"

"The date. Where do you plan to go, and when are you free?"

His face turned a deep red. Something wasn't right...

"Um, sorry Taicho...I d-don't really know h-how to tell you this...but uh...I don't play for that uh, t-team..."

He sat there red as an apple, fidgeting with his fingers, looking at the ground.

What could he possibly mean by tha- wait...

I covered my face and rested it on my desk. Oh, the embarassment.

"Hisagi, tell me, what exactly did Gin tell you?"

"Captain Ichimaru just came to my barracks earlier and told me that you wanted to see me, and you'd either send someone to come get me, or you'd come your self..."

I was going to stab Gin so many times no one would recognize the corpse.

"Hisagi, you are probably very confused right now.

"I swear! I know my sexual orientaion!"

I facepalmed.

"That's not what I meant. The date was supposed to be for you and Rukia, Gin was supposed to ask you if you wanted to go on date with her. But ovbiously he didn't."

We looked at eachother and I could almost see his filtering everything I had just said.

"Okay...so you want me to go on a date with Rukia?"

"Yes."

"Okay, does she know about this?"

"That a good question. No, not quite that's why I need you to ask her out on a date. I want her to feel like it was her choice."

"Oh...that makes sense I guess. In that case we don't need to fix a place and time, I'll just ask her whatever suits her."

He just smiled bowwed and left.

Why didn't I think of that?

**(R:)**

I stood outside the barracks of the only person I knew that could help me out in this type of situation. I gulped and knocked on the door. To my surprise Captain Hitsugaya opened the door, he looked a bit annoyed.

"Um hello taicho."

I bowwed.

"I came to see if Rangiku-san was here."

"Oh, she's here alright."

He pointed to the couch, just as he was doing so a strawberry blondes head popped up, and she smiled.

"Ohh, it's Rukia-sannnnnn!"

Oh. She was drunk. That's why the captain was annoyed.

She got up and stumbbled towards me,

"So, what bringssss you to ssssee lil' ol me? Hehehe."

"Well I need your help with something but I can see you're busy, so I'll come back some other time."

The captain was walking away, but just as he heard those words his head whipped back around.

"You can take her. In fact you can keep her." He pushed her out of the barracks.

"Ne, taichooo what are you doing?" She frowned.

"Go out and do something for the rest of the day, but I want to see you first thing tomorrow morning. Sober." He slammed the door.

We went to the Kuchiki manor so I could ask her if she'd help me.

The whole time we walked she seemed fine like she was never drunk.

"Rangiku, were you actually drunk?"

"Hehehe, no." She giggled.

"I act like that when I don't feel like doing work, or sometimes I'll do it just to annoy my taicho. His reaction is so cute!"

"Oh, you're very good at acting." I complimented her, hoping she's say yes to wait I was about to ask her.

"Thank you," she smiled. "So what did you want to ask me?"

A/N: I'm sorry I'm late! And I was planning to put more in this chapter, but then I felt that idea should be a seperate chapter. So, I am truly sorry I'd this chapter was boring. So if Rangiku says yes to helping out Rukia, do you think they'd make a good team, like Gin and Byakuya? Thanks for reading! :) Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: Under the Mistletoe

Super long A/N: I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I have a valid reason though, I've had meningitis (an infection around the outer layer of the spinal cord and brain.) So I spent a week in the hospital and the rest of the time, I've been recovering. Also I started this chapter waaaay before Christmas because I thought I would have had it up before then, but unfortunately that's exactly when I caught the meningitis. So I apologize once again, this chapter will be Christmas related, even though I'm super late. I feel really bad for not updating soon enough, and I'm very sorry if the chapter is boring, I promise the next one won't be. I hope you guys understand. Thanks, enjoy the chapter, and have a happy new year!

Chapter 6: Under the Mistletoe

**(R:)**

There I sat, getting my hair done by

Rangiku hearing, not listening, to her talk about how beautiful I looked, and how I should wear make-up more often, but not too much, because less is more.

Today was the 'big day' as Rangiku kept calling it, except it felt like any other day. To any stranger it sounded like I was a bride getting ready for her wedding, but in reality I-, no, Rangiku was getting me ready for my date with Shuuhei. Rangiku really is a sweet and beautiful person, she's really lucky too. Her and Ichimaru taicho met at a very young age they had been childhood friends, I don't know when it evolved, I don't even think they know how, into what they are now. I don't think there is a word to describe what they are. They are not married, or even boyfriend and girlfriend. But everyone knows they are together and than they truly love eachother. I really envy their relationship. No, I'm very happy for them, I just wish I could have that, someone you already know very well loving you. Oh, how I wish.

I was really surprised when Shuuhei asked me to go on a date, because Rangiku had just agreed to help me out a few hours prior to him asking me. I couldn't say no to him, because he really was a very kind, funny, strong, and handsome person. But I really didn't feel any kind of attraction towards him, I guess that type of thing happends over time. When I told her she didn't really need to help me anymore, she had said, "No, this is an even bigger job, I'll help you out so your date goes perfectly...but there's just one thing..."

"What is it?"

"Not to pry or anything, but I thought you and Kurosaki had a thing, did you guys break up?" She had a worried face.

I didn't even know what to say. She thought me and Ichigo were 'together'? The Ichigo that calls me names, makes fun of my height and makes fun of my drawings? The Ichigo that saved me from my execution? The Ichigo that I gave my shinigami powers to? The Ichigo who's power have increased exponentially? I wonder how many people thought we were together...

I remembered that I had to answer Rangiku's question.

"Um...no. The fact is we were never together..."

"Oh? Well then, you like him, ne?" She grinned and nudged me suggestively.

"NO WAY!" I felt my face heat up.

"Then why are you blushing?" The grin didn't leave her face, she just raised an eyebrow.

I turned and left in a huff. There was no point in trying to convince her otherwise.

And here I was a few days later going on this date. From what Rangiku told me, Shuuhei is taking me out in the world of the living. So I had to wear regular clothes.

Now that my hair and make-up was done, I had to dress my self appropriately.

"Thanks Rangiku," I said as I began to leave. "I really appretiate you helping me out, I'll tell you how the date we-"

"Nononononono, you're not done yet."

I made a face.

"What's left to do? I just need to get dressed and leave through the senkaimon."

"Exactly, but your gonna wear my clothes." She beamed.

**(N:)**

Rangiku brought out very beautiful dress, elegant, yet flirty.

"Take off your shihaksho and try it on." She smiled.

"Um...right here?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Hmm...okay."

Rukia began undressing, and all she had left on were her undergarments.

Rukia noticed that Rangiku was staring at her chest.

"THEY'RE SO SMALL!" Rangiku yelled suddenly.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Rukia yelled immediately covering her chest up with her arms.

Rangiku pryed her arms off.

"Hmmmm. I think I have just the solution. I'll be right back, just wait here."

**(R:)**

I wonder what Rangiku is up to now? She really is quite strange. But that was rude of her! It's not my fault I'm not as well endowed as her in the chest area.

Maybe that's why I don't have a boyfriend... No. I am intelligent, wity, strong, and loyal. Maybe Kami is just saving the perfect person for me...

I heard a loud bang, and realized that Rangiku was back. That was fairly quick.

I left her room, and turned to corner, to see her holding up bra stuffing pads grinning like an idiot.

"What are those?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Can't you tell? They're cups for your bra, it's just gonna add a little _definition._" I wanted to wipe that grin off her face.

"Where in the world did you get those?!"

"I just went to the 8th barracks to see Nanao." She winked at me. "Well are you gonna try them on or not?" She pushed me back into her room.

After 20 minutes of trying to figure how to 'put them on' my um, chest, looked...bigger. I really wished I got ready at my house.

**(B:)**

I had just found out through Hisagi that tonight was the night that he would be taking Rukia out. I wondered if I should go and see how everything would go, but I decided I'd send Renji instead. I told the idiot Gin that he was to stay here, and if he left, I would kill him. He was lucky I hadn't already killed him, considering the whole 'getting Hisagi to ask Rukia out' incident. This was making me too anxious. I think I should go too, Renji probably can't do this on his own.

**(Renji:) **

Damn that taicho! Always sending me out to do stupid things like this!

"Renji, you are going to the world of the living. I have something I need you to do." I mocked.

As I walked down the street I thought about how I could have spent this nice winter evening snuggling with my beautiful Orihime... I realized I must have been blushing, so I tried to get the thought out of my head. As I was shaking my head I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

I looked up and saw some familliar orange hair. "Ichigo, it's you!"

His head shot up too, "Renji! What are you doing here?"

"Well..."

**(I:)**

As Renji explained the whole situation I sat and sipped my latte in the small cafe.

"So baisically what you're telling me is that Byakuya sent you to spy them during the date." I summed up after listening to him.

"And to put them on track if things don't go well." Renji added. "So will ya help me?" He beamed.

"Are you insane?" I considered the idea for a moment anyways.

Something about the fact that Rukia was going on a date made me a bit anxious, and... Angry? Hmm, I don't really know how to describe it. I mean I have nothing against Shuuhei, so why did I feel this way? I guess going with Renji would help me figure that out.

**(I:)**

The movie was an action comedy, which I just happend to know is Rukia's favorite genre. They seem to have had fun, except there was some confusion regarding who got the arm rest inbetween them. It was hilarious watching them decide who got it. Though Renji seemed to have been rather absorbed into the movie, I think he forgot our reason for even being there. I reminded him that we needed to be focused during the dinner.

**(N:)**

Shuuhei stepped out of the taxi and opened Rukia's door for her. She smiled and stepped out. She looked up at the massive hotel where they would be dining. They walked into the hotel to see a restaurant filled with wealthy looking people. Rukia gawked at Shuuhei, "You made reservations here?"

"This isn't even the best part." He winked.

They walked up to the front desk, and Shuuhei asked, "Table for 2? The name's under Hisagi."

"Right this way," the waitress led them through all the people. As they walked Rukia focused on the beautiful jazzy christmas music being played live. Before she knew it, they were in a little secluded place with three tables very spaced out. The decorations were absoulutely stunning. Rukia was nobility, yet she had never seen such beautiful table ware. "Wow, you really didn't have to do all this."

"It's my pleasure," he bowed and pulled out Rukia's chair for her to sit.

She smiled and sat down. He then seated himself. A waiter came over and handed them menus.

"I suggest the chardonnay, it is exquisite." He informed.

"We're fine with water, thanks."

Shuuhei only liked sake, and Rukia didn't drink so they decided before hand they weren't going to drink. Rukia opened the menu when she saw all the strange names for food, and the sky high prices, her eyes widened. She look up from the menu at Shuuhei to see his reaction. His expression was very clam, almost nonchalant. She sighed lightly and looked back down at the menu. 'I guess all the order the lobster.' Rukia thought to her self. Little did she know her two friends Ichigo and Renji were at the table across from them.

"Renji! Do you know how much this stuff costs?!" Ichigo asked his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, how much ever it is, I got enough to cover it." He pulled out a gold credit card.

Ichigo oggled. "Where'd you get that?"

"Every time we come to the world of the living, we are given a certain amount of money, I've just saved it all up, I've never spent any of it." He ginned proudly, putting the card away.

Little did they know, Byakuya was at the third table sitting with none other than Gin!

"Mmmmm, this sounds good doesn't it?"

"Gin. Be grateful I brought you with me. Just be quiet, I have to observe."

"I've been wondering...why did you bring me? You told me to stay, and then a few hours later you told me to come with you?"

"I just didn't want to go alone. I would look like a lone needy person."

"So I'm a prop?"

"At least you know your place."

"Hmph." Gin muttered.

**(I:)**

"Renji, I'm tired of sitting around waiting for out food. I think I'll go wash my hands or something."

"Fine by me."

As I got up, I saw Rukia stand up as well. She was headed towards the bath room as well. I hope she won't see me I thought. As I was thinking that I happend to bump into a very short person. I looked down, and saw Rukia, she looked up at me. God, did she look gorgeous.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Uhhh, um, me and Renji just wanted to grab a bite."

"At this fancy restaurant?"

"Mhm."

"I see."

Well, this was getting awkward.

"HEY, ICHIGO! LOOK ABOVE YOU!"

Rukia and I both look up, to see one lone mistletoe hanging right above us, off a chandelier. I spoke too soon.

We both blushed.

"Rukia...do you know what a mistletoe is?"

"Um...yes...I've watched a few movies."

"Oh...um...well..."

"Let's do it." She declared unexpectedly. I looked into her eyes, and she looked serious, like she was taking this as some kind of challenge.

"We don't have to..."

"Yes we do. We can't back out of this."

So she did think it was a challenge.

"Only on the cheeck though. I am on a date with Shuuhei."

"Um...okay..." I didn't dare tell her this was the first time any girl other than my family has kissed me.

I turned my head to the side and started to bend down. Rukia closed her eyes and puckered her lips and was going up on her tippy toes. Just then out of nowhere a loaf of bread came flying and hit me in the head, which ended up turning my head, and then our lips met. It was the most magical moment of my life. The warmth of her lips against mine. Then our lips seperated and both our eyes were wide, and both our faces were about the same color as Renji's hair. We didn't say a word to eachother and we scurried off the our respective bathrooms per gender.

**(B:)**

I could not believe my eyes. I don't know how that happend. If I was fast enough I could have caught the loaf of bread, but I couldn't. And because of that R-R-Rukia kissed that...maggot.

I don't know how I can live with myself anymore. Gin just sat there giggling the whole time. I could see tears in his eyes. Why on earth did he find this so amusing? This whole date was just meaningless. All this time...just a waste. I turned to see Hisagi's reaction. He just sat there wide eyed as it happend. But he seemed to have calmed down afterwards. Was I the only bothered by this?

A/N: This was the most boring chapter ever. I feel bad because a lot of you were looking forward to Rukia and Shuuhei's date. And it just ended so...blah. Just one long boring chapter. Well, happy new year! I hope 2013 brings you all happiness and good health!


End file.
